The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a liquid ejection head that ejects a liquid onto a recording medium to form an image, a method of manufacturing a recording apparatus that includes the liquid ejection head, a liquid ejection head, and a recording apparatus.
For example among inkjet heads used in inkjet type recording apparatuses, there are so-called piezo type heads with which an actuator is deformed to apply pressure to ink in a pressure chamber and thereby eject the ink from a nozzle. With the piezo type inkjet head, a driver IC or other drive unit that supplies a drive voltage to the actuator is provided and the drive unit is known to generate heat.